I’ll Remember You
by beesandsunflowers
Summary: You’re an exchange student who goes to Japan to study their final year in UA, all whilst living with the Bakugo family. If having to deal with their bratty child isn’t enough, the school assigns you to train Bakugo in his skills and manurisms. At first, it was painful to deal with him on a daily basis, but eventually he grows on you. You started with roomates, but what now?
1. The Excahnge Student

NOTE: This is an AU where the UA dorm rooms don't exist, lol.

————————

It's your first day in Japan, and you already can't wait to get to your new home and sleep. You thought it'd be great to book the flight for one in the morning, hoping you get the sleep you need and have countless hours of energy left to explore the city. But, what your - usually very sharp mind - forgot to include the possibility of a child on board. Your 12 hour flight was ruined by a screaming baby just two rows behind you. The most you could get was probably one and a half hours of sleep, and you had to go to the bathroom in the airport to recounter your face and hide your eye bags. You hoped that you could get in a little nap on your way to your exchange family, but the driver keeps swerving back and forth so badly you thought you might as well stay awake if you want to avoid a concussion.

Despite the lack of sleep, you actually enjoyed having all that time to yourself before meeting your second family. It gave you lots to think about. Thinking, no matter how lame it sounds, was one of your favourite hobbies. You're a strategizer, a genius, some would say. That's why you're here. Apart from your quirk that is. You were always very smart, mostly because you are so analytical and observant. But due to that, you were always very closed off and quiet, never had too many friends. You could always see right through people, and that always scared people off. No one could ever keep a secret from you, it's like you had this sense when something was ever wrong, you could feel it in your bones. You always saw surprise parties coming, or even whenever someone was lying.

That skill is what made you so powerful. You used it to train your quirk, enhance it. After school everyday you would practice it, work until your muscles became puddy and even your brain was finally exhausted. So much effort everyday drove you to the top, physically, academically and, well, quirk-ally. You were scouted ever since junior high, but when one of the best schools in the world offered you a full scholarship you dropped everything to go. Especially considering how far from home in America it was. You could finally get away.

The car haults to a rash stop for about the third time that day, and while you're trying to hold vomit in your stomach as you're too dizzy to even look out the window, the driver turns towards you.

"Aye, you're here."

"Thank you." You say, barely holding it all in. You get out the car and get your two bags out the trunk and the car rides away, changing lanes for fun down the street. You look up at the clouds and try to get a whiff of fresh air, calming your stomach and nerves. You look at the house you were dropped off at. It's fucking huge. You've never lived in a house yourself, constantly hopping from one apartment to the next and a chance of a cheaper rent. You stare at it in awe. A huge fence, a deck the size of your room. Two doors. Two damn doors! You try to contain your smile and walk the wooden staircase.

After your shaky fist knocks, you stand eagerly in the doorway. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest, you can hear it. You count to try and distract yourself but that only helps you to notice how fast it's beating. Your palms are starting to sweat already.

_Holy fuck. I need to chill. _

You understand why you're nervous. You can barely make friends, now you're going to meet the people you'll be living with for the next year. Showering in their bathroom. Washing your clothes in their washing machine. Eating from their dishes. You shudder. You know how close you're gonna have to get with them or else it's going to be extremely awkward and difficult to survive the next year. You'll have to break down your walls, finally let someone in. _Shit, shit, shit. Maybe it's not too late to go back, or I can live in the school, like in a dumpster or something -_

"Hello! Oh, you must be Y/N! Welcome, welcome, it's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Mitsuki Bakugo, but you can just call me Mitsu-san! Come in, come in..."

A woman with short, spiky blond hair greets you at the doors. she motions for you to come insider the house (even though you call it a palace), and you follow. You put your heaviest bag on the floor even though it's no bother for your highly trained muscles. You look around, forgetting to close your mouth, and go bright red when you realize your Mom 2.0 saw you geek out. She just laughs it off and gives you a tour of the house, starting with the home-cinema basement, the huge living room, the large kitchen which seems to have anything you need in it. You follow her upstairs and she shows you the entrance to the attic filled with old boxes, the laundry room, the (third you think, but you couldn't keep track) bathroom, her room and finally, yours. It's huge, about twice the size of your room, even though your old one shouldn't even be allowed to be considered a room, but it never really bothered you. To you, and probably only to you, it was cozy.

"Get settled in, shower if you like, that long plane ride must've been exhausting. After you're done you can come down for some dinner." You nod and thank her, putting your bags off just to the side of your door. Mitsu-san (as you're still getting used to calling her that) starts to leave, but snaps back to you after only a few seconds.

"Right, I forgot, that's Katsuki's room. He's 15, and my only son. I'm sure you two will get along well, but he's a little... problematic. Give him the benefit of the doubt, alright?" She points to the bedroom next to yours, the door is closed and there seems to be lots of black smudges on it as if many explosions happen on the other side. You wondered how much doubt you'd need for this kid. But, you and him are only about two years apart so you weren't sure whether to call him a kid or not. He's 15, you're 17. You'll see when you'll meet him.

_Great, another thing I have to stress about. _

~~~

You didn't have that much stuff to unpack expect electronics and books and study materials, since most of your clothes were either training or casual, a few hoodies and one dress. You hung your uniform on the closet door after ironing it, carefully putting it inside the large plastic bag. All of that took you only roughly 25 minutes, so you decided to take that shower after all.

Having the nice cool water run down your skin after being cooped up in hot vehicles and under the strong sunny rays really helped you relax and let go of all the meet and greet stress. You washed your hair, even shaved, but mostly you just let the water run down your face and chest to the shower floor. It was a glass shower, and even though the water was pretty cool, eventually some steam collected on the walls. Eventually, you figured that you should get out, if not for yourself then for "saving water". By the time you dried your hair and put on some clothes you realized it's been an hour and it was the start of 3 o'clock. On one hand, you're a little upset because this was probably your last chance to explore the city before being bombarded with schoolwork, seeing as you've arrived on the last day of summer break. One the other though, you were glad that it was only a matter of a few hours before you could go to sleep.

At about 6, you finally get downstairs and meet with Mitsu-san and her husband at the dinner table. You make a nice conversation, asking about their lives here, about your life there, and you're quite pleased with yourself for making small talk so entertaining.

The dinner was also quite delicious, so that might've helped. It was a delicious rice with teriyaki chicken and some roasted and buttered asparagus. You ate it up like an animal, remembering that you couldn't finish the disgusting airplane food they served you. By the time you finished, your hosts were only half done so you stayed behind to continue the conversation.

It was about 8:30 when you were all done eating and talking and you helped clean up the dishes before you went off to bed. You were basically dozing off at the sink, when a sudden noise at the front door woke you up.

You dropped the plate into the water and got the hands ready to attack, feeling the power of your quirk in your veins. But just like that, you let that power go when you saw a mini little Mitsu-san walk through the door. The same spiky blond hair lay on his head and rough aura surrounding him. He was wearing a black leather jacket and an orange t-shirt under, with green cargo pants. You dropped your eyes back to the sink before you could make eye contact.

"Katsuki, what the hell took so long?"

"Aye, stop stressing you old hag. That's just how slow the damn restaurant was."

_Ouch. They're both tough on each other. _

The next few minutes were followed by yelling and name calling that your mind automatically drowned out. You didn't really care, it was like that at home all the time, you got used to it. You finished washing the dishes and started to go up to your room.

"Oh, Y/N come here. Katsuki, heres the exchange student that we invited, remember? She'll be staying with us for the next year until she graduates from UA. Thought you'd wanna meet her."

This is where you finally made eye contact. You looked at the boy's red gem eyes and fluffy hair. He was actually almost your height, maybe an inch shorter. His hands in his pockets, he looked at you quickly then started to walk away.

"Why the hell should I care?"

The words would've stung anyone else, but the feeling was quite mutual. You came here to learn and train, not to impress some younger teenager. When he walked away Mitsu-san apologized and you shrugged it off, telling her that you were fine. You both said goodnight and you went back up to your room, where you were so glad that you had made the bed earlier. You quickly changed into your grey shorts and an old, "California" t-shirt that you called your pijamas and basically fainted onto the bed. You cuddled up into the sheets and let all your muscles melt into the soft mattress.

You could hear some clutter and gentle swearing coming from the other room but you could barely hear anything else and you didn't try to. You passed out before the sun could even set.


	2. Senpai

A/N: This is supposed to turn out to be a pretty smutty fanfic. But for now, I'm actually quite enjoying fluff and sexual tension. But just a warning. It's gonna get messy.

—————

Honestly, your first day at the school was quite a drag. Your first week, in fact. You were really glad you can finally be professionally trained for your quirk, not just online tips and hours spent at the nearby gym or park. They had real equipment, real experts and real procedures. You've gotten your hero licence back at home, and luckily, it's a global licence and you don't need to review it here.

But, the thing is, despite all the cupcakes and rainbows, you're still a little disappointed. You knew that you didn't come here to make friends, you couldn't make friends at home what gives you an advantage in a whole other country? But still. You hoped things would be different. When people learned about your story and your quirk they just got jealous, all making you promises that they'd surpass you and your "stupid" powers. You were quite used to it, your quirk was pretty amazing. But people never realized how much more work had to be put into it. You weren't just born with so much power and control, you fought for it, blood and sweat and all.

Things really took a turn your second week. It was in the middle of english, and you always took that class to relax your mind and distract yourself. English was easy for you (another reason other students hated you) since you've spoken it your whole life.

Then, some tired guy pulled you out of class to talk to you, making all the other students glare with envy. You shrugged it off. _They can stare all they want. Might as well get used to it, looking at me succeed from afar. Screw them. _

"Y/N, right?" He says.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" You're quite snarky, only because you don't know who this guy is and he looks like he hasn't slept for a month or so. You wanna make sure he's not wasting your time.

"I'm Aizawa, I teach at this school."

Your eyes widen.

How didn't you notice it before?

_Eraserhead._

You want to apologize for being a brat but no sound comes out. Eventually he continues talking.

"I heard you live with Katsuki Bakugou. His family is hosting you, correct?"

Suddenly, all your nervous energy starts to change into just pure anger and disappointment. You've only known the kid for a week and a bit, but he's already gotten into a shitton of trouble. You start to feel bad for Mitsu-san more everyday for having to deal with him.

"Yeah, that's right. What'd he do this time?"

Eraserhe- Aizawa-Sensei shakes his head and gives you a very gentle smile. "No, nothing like that. But he is a problematic student. I'm here to ask if you'd like to mentor him."

_HUH?! _

_Mentor him?! I can barely stand him! Why the hell would I waste my time on that fucktart?!_

Your mind was screaming but your face stayed calm. You took a deep breath before trying to decline as nicely as possible.

"But, why me?"

Aizawa-sensei sighed. He probably could tell that you didn't want to do this, but he didn't look like he was backing down. "Katsuki is a tough kid. But, he's familiar with you. He tolerates you enough to actually live with you without killing someone. I'd say that's the closest we'll ever get."

_That's him _tolerating_ me?! What's it like when he hates you?_

"But sensei- he only tolerates me because he has no choice. I'm really a terrible choice for this job."

Aizawa-sensei was really not giving up. You knew that you lost this little battle before he even answered you. He wasn't going to leave until you accepted, and you didn't have enough energy today to keep fighting.

"I think Katsuki looks up to you more than you know. He's annoying, not stupid. He knows you're powerful. I'm sure he'll rather have you than anyone else."

You followed his response with a sigh. You weren't sure how this _mentorship_ was going to go but you really had no choice. It's not like you had anything better to do.

"Yeah, alright."

The man almost lit up. Almost. He gave you another smile and told you to meet the boy at his class after school where you can mentor him however you like. He kept telling you how great this opportunity was, and you knew that he wasn't wrong. Mentoring someone means sharpening your skills and wisdom enough to pass it to someone else. You've always wanted to try teaching back at home, but with school and training you never had the time. Now you have too much of it. Who knew.

When you got back to class you sat down and started working on a new worksheet on your desk. Just more vocabulary and reading, it wasn't much. It would be equivalent to a ninth grader's english level, so this was an easy ace for you.

But, as you were writing, some quiet movements from the front disturbed your focus. You were the desk in the last row, so no one ever looked at you or had to interact with you. You were never in anyone's way, just there. That's why this felt strange.

A boy with dark blue hair who sat in front of you turned around to face you. He tapped his pencil on your paper and you looked up to meet his icy, blue eyes.

"Yes?" You asked, impatiently. No wonder everyone hated you.

"That guy you were talking to outside, did he offer you a mentorship program?"

You were a little surprised that the guy knew, but you shrugged it off and told yourself he has some supersonic hearing quirk.

"Yeah, what about it?" _Damn I ask a lot of questions. Can't I just shut up?_

"I gotta mentor a kid too, thing is, I don't know how the hell this works. So I was thinking.."

"Hey! You two, back row! Quiet or outta my class!" The teacher's obnoxious and hoarse voice echoed in your heads. He did it using his quirk. Your teacher was a retired pro-hero named Whisper. He had the power to talk to other people by telepathy. He yelled at you two without anyone actually hearing anything, quite a useful quirk for a teacher - or a librarian.

The silvery eyed boy turned back around and started scribbling on his page, so you continued to work on your classwork. After a few seconds, he slipped you a piece of folded paper and you quietly unravelled it. It said:

_So, can you teach me how not to embarrass myself in front of my kid? Maybe over coffee? Tomorrow, at seven?_

_Yes / Yes if I beg_

You smiled while looking down at the paper and circled "_Yes if I beg" _and gave it back to him, slipping from the teachers gaze. You could hear him open it and click his tongue before scribbling on his book again.

You weren't really sure what this meant, but you hoped it could be something. You've never been in a relationship before, not even as a kid. You were always too focused on your quirk. But now, that you're here, in UA, you might as well... expand your horizons.

The boy in front of you put his head on the desk and raised his notebook horizontally. It was filled completely with the word "please" written over and over. You couldn't help but chuckle a bit, having to put your face in your hands to be quieter and stop glowing red.

You slowly moved your finger to touch the boys back and traced a circle on it (basically an american checkmark). He snickered and scribbled again, wasting tons of his paper. He lowered his head on showed you his book again.

_"Better not ditch me."_

This time, you actually leaned over your desk gently, and started to whisper in his ear. You could feel him shudder under your voice.

"I won't."

~~~

It's finally the end of the day and you follow the large crowd of the school, taking turns and slithering yourself through herds of people to get to the brats classroom. Finally, you make it there, and you're basically pushed inside by the crowd.

"Jesus christ, they need to learn to constraint themselves-" You start mumbling but you're interrupted by a loud gasp from the other side of the room.

You turn, to see a small, broccoli-looking kid staring at you wide eyed and jaw open. You look at him with caution, trying to see if he was injured or anything.

"Y-y-y-you're.. you're..." he started stuttering. A young girl with short brown hair and a round face comes up to him and sits down beside him, followed by a tall rectangle with glasses, some pink, cotton candy looking thing, some kid who looks like pikachu and a few others.

The girl speaks with a soft tone. "Izuku, are you alright? Are you having a heart attack or something? Izuku?"

She gently touches his shoulder and he jumps out of his chair, standing stiff as a board now.

"You're the hero Memory! The youngest pro-hero in North America!"

Now everyone's eyes are on you. You haven't gotten that type of attention since you left home, where you're quite popular. Thing is, you wear a pretty good disguise, and only a few people actually know Memory's true identity. For others, she's just a hero. Sometimes you're shocked by how many conversations you've had to sit through talking about "how amazing Memory is" and "how much I wish I could meet her" when you were sitting right there behind them. It's kind of funny, actually.

That's why you got caught a little off guard. No ones ever recognized you without your costume, this was quite a first. A kid too.

You smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about kid."

He shook his head in terror. "No, I- I know.. there must be... you have to be.."

"Oi, deku, try formulating the sentences in your head first before you say them, huh? Maybe stop wasting everybody's time!"

You could recognize that voice from anywhere. That bratty voice. You look over to the other side of the room where blasty sits with a red haired kid and another with huge-ass elbows.

"Katsuki. Let's go."

"Where? What, you're walking me home now or something? Do you need friends _that _badly that you'd resort to me?" He laughed, but you didn't. You couldn't care less about his annoying comments.

You actually took the fact that he doesn't know about the program yet to your advantage. Katsuki was quite good at fighting and reading people's anger and lies. He was good at reading logical situations and predictions. Surprise attacks and traps wouldn't work on him. But you knew what would. What would totally throw him off. Seduction.

You walked over to him, your hips swaying your skirt from side to side, unbuttoning the top button of your blouse as you walked over. You could feel everyone's eyes on you. You took off your red tie gently put it around Katsuki's neck, adjusting his own shirt (he never wore a tie so you were sure you weren't going to hurt him with the second). To your surprise, he never actually pulled away or swatted your hand, didn't even speak. The whole room watched you.

After you were done, you patted the tie flat on his chest. You gently took your fingers and grabbed his chin, pulling his face towards yours. Then, you pulled towards his ear to speak and slowly whispered.

"I'm your mentor now."

Whatever world Katsuki was in was destroyed when he woke up with those words. His face turned bright pink and you loved watching him get embarrassed in front of his classmates. He always looked down upon them, time to turn it around. It's the first lesson you'll teach him.

He hopped off the desk and stumbled away from you, holding on to a desk to regain his balance.

"You're _mentoring _me?"

"Well look at that, you have basic hearing abilities. Wonderful."

"Why the hell are YOU mentoring me?"

"I don't know, ask Aizawa-sensei. He pulled me out of class to ask me this." You responded, feeling all the kids' glare on you. "What, you've got a problem?"

"Fuck yeah I've got a problem! I'm already spending enough fucking time with you! Leave me alone!"

_Ouch._

"Now then.." You come closer to him again, soothing your voice and moving your skirt just enough to cover what's necessary but showing off your legs. You let your fingers climb up from his abs to his tie. You wrap your fingers around it and tug on it to bring him closer to you. "Is that any way to talk to your senpai?"

Slow breaths were escaping from his mouth, a few inches away from yours. Your breaths were calm and regulated, gently landing on his skin. It only made his heart beat faster.

"So, will you be a good boy and listen to me from now on?" Your words sounds like honey.

He's paralyzed. He can't move, speak, or even breathe properly. You love to watch him struggle to find the words. Everyone's watching even more intently now. Then, he swallows hard and says something you really didn't expect.

"Yes senpai."

You let go of his tie in shock, pulling away. Now, you're both standing there, looking into each other's eyes.

Well, isn't this day just full of surprises?


	3. Just a Mentor, Nothing More

A/N: I don't know why I wrote this. I'm sorry lol, enjoy

—-

His voice still resonated in your mind. His words, his shallow, hot breaths.

_Yes senpai. _

You had to snap out of it but you couldn't. Watching him stand in front of you, your own tie on his neck, all messed up by your own hand. His clear, glistering skin. You wanted to drown in his voice, breathe the air he breathed.

But he's a brat, nothing more. Just your student, and your roomate. And a boy two years younger.

_Damn it. _

No matter how many different excuses you could think of, you still couldn't help but keep staring at him. In that moment, just that moment, nothing else mattered. Not his age, not his annoyance, not the fact that his family was letting you live in their house. It all escaped your mind, and only dirty hot thoughts and images of the boy flooded it. You couldn't help but think of all the things you wanted to do with him, _to him. _Straps. Whips. Ropes. Screams and moans mixing together. Both of you a sweaty mess.

_Well you're hella thirsty for a girl who's never even had a boyfriend. _

You had to shrug it off, let it go. Those things were _never _going to happen. Never. He hates you anyway, you hate him too. Drop it. Stop acting like a child and start actually doing your job of teaching him and training him. Get his trust, not virginity damn it.

_Oh god, he's a virgin. I am not going to be the first. _

You grabbed his arm and led him out the class room, forgetting everyone there, everything that happened and everything you hoped would someday happen. You focused on getting him out the school, somewhere else, fresh air, where you could forget and move on.

You were so focused on focusing, that you didn't realize you were still tightly holding on the Katsuki's arm, and actually hurting him. Katsuki felt the pain, but he didn't care. There was no way he would tell you to let go.

You pulled away, rigid breaths finally taking over your usually rhythmic breathing. Your usually cold, observant eyes staring back at him with shock.

_'Yes senpai'?! What the fuck!? Why would I say that, that's such a fucking stupid thing to say. I don't get flustered, that's a deku thing. But what the fuck?_

He stared back at you in terror of what he's done, how it would change things. Even though you two weren't best buddies, he still liked you. As a person, he'd keep telling himself. He could watch you cook in the kitchen or do your homework in the study sometimes, you always looked to peaceful. So beautiful.

_Shit, stop it. _

Just a mentor, nothing more. Just a girl that's two years older than he is.

Despite all this, all the embarrassment you caused, YOU started, he still couldn't help but think... think what would've happened... if you two had been alone...

Would you have pulled him in for a kiss? A hot, gentle and passionate kids that he could melt into? Would you have ripped that stupid tie off, along with his shirt, him doing the same to you, buttons bouncing all over the floor? Could you slam him against the wall, or onto the desk, something, _anything_, to feel that rush of pain and adrenaline and... you? Your hands all over his body, exploring him before anyone else could, where he could be all yours, anything you wanted to do to him you could? Would that happen? Can it?

His muscles were all shaking from these thoughts, these images popping in his mind. Then, you grabbed his arm and started to led him away, of course he followed. He'd follow you anywhere. Right?

_Like hell I would!_

He didn't want to give you the pleasure of having control over him, but your grip was so tight he wasn't even sure if he could pull it off. Plus, the pain helped. The pain brought him down to Earth, back to reality where you hated him. Well, he hated you too, so there shouldn't be a problem. Your grip only tightened as you sped up, but even so he didn't even bother to try and get out of your hand.

He kept telling himself is was because he didn't want to be a coward, and he could take some well deserved pain from his mentor. But, in reality, feeling your skin on his, even painfully, was enough to put a small smile on that bratty face of his.

Back to dream world he goes.

You finally haunted to a stop outside, only then letting go. A huge red mark stained his normally perfect skin as he looked at it in wonderment. He wondered how he would look like with those marks all over him, all over _you. _His breath shook.

_Fucking hell. Enough of this bullshit. _He thought.

You stood across from him a few meters away. You finally pushed all those thoughts aside, trying to distract yourself with something else.

"Let's begin your training." You said those words harshly and coldly, treating him like the brat you knew him to be. Or at least, wanted him to be.

Bakugou noticed that, and scoffed while looking away from you. "Whatever."

"Since today's our first training session," you say, trying to sound professional after what had happened. _Really? Hitting on some kid? Maybe he's right, maybe you are that desperate. Just forget about it. _"I want to focus on fighting someone who's quirk is unknown."

"Huh?" Bakugo says, making eye contact with you.

"Here, I'll simplify it. Beat me and you can go home." You said with a sly smirk.

Bakugou scoffed again. "Yeah, sure, seems easy enough. Just don't complain to me when you've got a black eye the size of my fist."

You smiled. Oh, how much you loved it when people underestimated you.

Victory always tasted sweeter.

"Bring it."

Bakugou lunges at you, his hands starting to use his quirk as small explosions happen on his palm. He's running, screaming, and you're not moving an inch. He's getting much closer, explosions getting larger and more dangerous.

Just a few feet away.

Almost there.

A loud scream as he forces his hand onto you, the largest explosion going off.

_I think I'll use Hikaru's power right now. _

He starts breathing heavily on the ground behind you before smiling. He turns around, a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"Now then, can I leave ye-"

Barely a sound, barely a feeling, barely a second. But Bakugou knows something's wrong. He stops talking and his heart skips a beat.

You stand behind him, your mouth close to his ear. "You should never underestimate your opponent."

He sharply turns his body around to face you, his hand already coming at your face. He doesn't even see you move away, you're just gone. And just like before, you're right behind him.

"What the hell is your quirk anyway? Super speed? Teleportation or some shit?" Bakugo screams, continuing to swing and turn towards you as you keep dodging him.

"You really think that if you encounter a villain with an unknown quirk he's going to straight up tell you what it is off the bat? Why, 'cuz you'll whine a little?"

He screamed in response and swung harder, but he still missed you. There was no way he could land a hit on you with a quirk like yours.

"Stop trying to solve everything with brutal force. Use that big brain of yours, dumbass."

"How are you calling me smart and stupid at the same time!?" He screams out. Looking for you as you keep changing locations all around him without a break. He's caught in the eye of the storm, your after images circling all around him.

"Shut up and do what I say! Think, what can you do?"

You keep circling around him and he keeps trying to catch a glimpse, until finally, he sits down, eyes closed and legs crossed. You're wondering what he's planning, then before even you can see it, he kicks his leg out, and you trip right over it. He jumps up and pins you down to the ground, holding you tightly by the wrists. You keep moving around trying to get out of his grip but he won't let you. Now he's just watching you struggle.

A sneaky smile comes on his face when he realized what a wonderful position you are in. Under him, powerless, completely under his control.

Unfortunately for you, that smile was one of the hottest things you've ever seen. You feel your face start to heat up and your nerves shake. You can't focus right now, you can't think.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. I cant focus, I need to focus, my whole fucking quirk depends on focusing. If I won't pull my shit together I'm gonna lose to this brat. I cant have that, not on my shoulders or as my reputation. Some pro-hero, loses to a 15 year old kid. It's just embarrassing. _

Katsuki sees your struggle and lowers his face to be only a few inches away from yours. You can see what he's doing, distracting you so you can't think straight or remember or focus on anything important.

"Stop telling me what to do." He whispers, staring into your eyes from his elevated position. A rush of blood in your body leaves you light-headed. You really can't think straight. You can't think of anything useful, a strategy, a memory. All you can think about is how badly you want to rip all the clothes off that boy and punish him for talking back to you. Where you'd touch him, his moans and wails mixing together to make a beautiful song. Using all kinds of tools on him... And maybe he could even break out of them, regain control, just like he did now...

_Is he using... MY seduction technique?_

That thought wakes you and puts you back out onto the battle field. You can finally focus and remember. Remember what's important.

_I'll use Kagami's. _

Without wasting another second, you rise from his grip and stand over him. Physically - rise. Your body becomes transparent and you sit up after going through Bakugo's body, through his grip.

"Not bad kid, I guess it'll do. But, you should always be prepared for some kind of ace up your enemy's sleeve."

Bakugo turns to face you, clutching his chest with a terrified expression. "What- but you- you were just-"

"Wow, you sound just like that broccoli boy!"

Bakugo stands up to face you, clenched fists at his sides. "Did you just come _through _me?!"

_God, I wish. _

_No, stop it. Don't think like that. That's disgusting. _

"And, what's your point?" you say, not really thinking about it.

"What the hell kind of quirk do you have anyway?! Some kind of, fucking, fast ghost or something?!"

You watch his confusion and smile at his craving to figure you out.

"Why should I tell you the biggest ace up my sleeve?"

Bakugou stands in front of you, his fists finally relaxing. His nerves finally looked like they've calmed down. "Shouldn't a student trust their mentor?"

Despite how much you wanted to keep this a secret on the downlow, you knew he was right. Your classmates and teachers know about your quirk, but everyone was asked to keep the information private until everyone was ready to find out your true identity: the board was scared that having an actual pro-hero just studying in UA would cause ridicule from the media, and just creating rumours and other lies about why you were there and ruining the school's reputation.

"Yeah, alright, fine. My quirk is called memory, and so is my hero name." You tell Bakugo after a long pause of thought. He clicked his tongue.

"So stupid deku was right. What the hell does memory mean anyways?"

"It means that I can copy any quirk that I can remember the details of. I have to know almost everything about it before using it, like how it works and where to equip it. But other from that it's quite easy to control."

Katsuki stares at you in shock. You figured that would happen, that's another reason you didn't want people to know. Everyone would expect so much from you, and they would all hate you because of how simple and powerful it is.

"It can't be that easy though, right?" He responds. To your surprise, he wasn't angry or jealous or disappointed. He was just calm.

"Well, no. I cant really advance the quirk, no matter how good I can be in controlling it or understanding it. For me to actually use a quirk I need to see it be done, which is kind of a pain in the ass to have such annoying limitations."

You expect something annoying from Bakugo, a sly remark or another comment. But you don't get anything. He just nods.

"Yeah. But be annoying as hell. You can't be better than anyone because they must be better first and then you need to see it to use it."

You were actually really pleasantly surprised with his maturity. He actually considered the real con of this quirk and brought it to light in an understanding matter. Could there be more to him than you thought? Could there be something there that wasn't there before?

He sighed and knelt down to pick up his bag. "Can we go home now? You said training was over, and i have a fuck-ton of homework still left to do."

His voice kept replaying in your head: _Can we go home..._before you might've thought it was annoying. But the way he said it right now, it was so pure and sincere. A home. For the two of you.

_Never in hell. _

"Yeah, alright." A cold wave of sadness washed over you. You told Bakugou your quirk, and one one hand, you knew you had to because of the mentorship (and he would've probably found out sooner or later since you two actually live together, how blind can he be?). But on the other hand, now it means there's no going back. He knows your secret, you two are ties together now. Even if you could back out of this mentorship or even living at his house before, you certainly can't now.

Katsuki must've noticed it, because now he kept trying to come up with a stupid fucking way to fucking cheer you up. It annoyed him, how much it bothers him. He shouldn't care, but he didn't want to see you upset. He knew he came up with something good when it hurt him to even think about it. He sighed.

"Come on, _Senpai. _We're gonna be late."

You looked up to see him staring into your deep eyes with his, instantly regretting the decision he made. You smiled.

"That's much better, katsu-chan."

Katsuki's body tensed.

_Hell no. That's too close to what that asshole Deku calls me. _

_"_No."

"Oh come on, please? Can I have a nickname for you?"

Bakugou scoffed. "I don't give a shit what you call me, but not that."

You sighed and gave it a little thought. Ba-chan? Ew, no. Maybe kugou-san? It wasn't bad, but there was something better. Katsu-ki. Kat-suki. Lord Explosion Murder? You've heard rumours about that one. If not katsu-chan, maybe you could do...

"Suki-kun!" You say. Katsuki turns around. "You responded!"

"No, I didn't mean to-"

"You turned around!"

"Shut up, Its not like that-"

"Awe, suki-kun!"

"Oh fuck, whatever, just keep it between us or i'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Suki."

Both of you walked together, your hands dangling so close to each other they might touch, but they never did. You walked the rest of the way home in silence, watching the sky turn colours as the sun set. At home, it was just like any other day. You got there, showered, finished your homework, went downstairs for some dinner.

Except this time there was one thing different. A usually tired and indifferent Katsuki that always say across from you at the dinner table, actually had some eye contact with you, for the first time. He usually keeps his head down or argues until he goes to bed, this time it was different. You caught his eyes, it was a mere glimpse, but enough.

You convinced yourself that it was probably the light or the late night, but after your second of eye contact broke, you could swear that Katsuki blushed.


	4. I’m Coming With You

Your mind was running in circles that night. After dinner, you didn't talk. He helped you do the dishes - more than he usually helps - and then you both went to bed. No one even dared to lift their gaze to meet each other's eyes, so you just walked into your rooms quietly, forgetting the long, long day which was today.

No matter how much you wanted to go to bed, you couldn't. You switched your sleeping position at least fifteen times, nothing was comfortable anymore. Your eyes have never been that wide open, your mind has never been this awake. You looked at the time on the alarm clock patiently waiting on your desk.

1:34.

_Only?_

You sighed. Six more hours to go. You didn't know what you wanted to do. Should you study? You already did, too much would just overload your brain. Should you read? You didn't really feel like it. Catch up on some old shows? No, the sounds would just give you a migraine. You wanted to do something though. Anything.

You lit up at the idea of taking a shower but you realized that it'd wake up everyone in the house and you were not stupid enough to do that. You threw your head over the edge of the bed and watched your room from the upside down view.

Your eyes landed on your closet, slightly open and mostly empty inside. You did see something in the small amount of light you had; your old training clothes.

You stood up from the position and felt the adrenaline rush through your body. You made the bed quickly before grabbing your phone off the charger and putting on some socks.

You had a ratty and old t-shirt on with the emblem of one of your favourite heroes back home in America. You actually got to meet them when you were fighting, they even helped you out. It was the best day of your life to get to fight alongside the person you've looked up towards ever since you got a quirk. You could barely speak in his presence, but at least you could fight. You almost frowned at the thought of missing your home.

You pushed the thoughts away and walked out of your room, silently closing the door. You hoped that it wasn't too cold out as you were just wearing that shirt and some shorts, you were hoping the sweat of training will heat you up enough.

You walked a few feet towards the staircase, Baku's room to your left. To your surprise, the door was slightly open, and the bright moonlight was pouring out. You peaked inside as you walked, and saw the sheets on the bed all messed up and finished the homework on the table. You couldn't see Bakugo, but he looked like he could be deep under the thick blanket. You knew it wouldn't be right to check, or even care, so you kept walking.

After countless stairs creaking you finally got outside, only to be met with the bright yellow street light. Your eyes adjusted quickly and your bare skin was met with a cool breeze that sent shivers down your spine. You regretted not wearing something warmer, but you decided the faster you begin the warmer you'll get. Seeing as no cars were driving by, you walked down the road to find a place to train in.

After a few minutes of houses greeting you at every turn, you finally found a small park. All that counted was it was open and far from anyone so you wouldn't cause trouble, and you could finally get started. You tried to calm your nerves and look at the calm, deep blue sky when there was a loud sound and huge red flames covered the sky and disappeared into smoke seconds later. Your heart has skipped a beat and now was banging in your chest ten times a second. Just when your thoughts were coming back to you and you were starting to process what happened another one hit and send you back the same way. You held your hands to your mouth and breathed deeply, hands shaking with your legs and you could barely stand. But you kept trying of think of something to bring you courage. You kept thinking of Memory.

She was almost like a different person. Brave, sociable, a quick thinker and a leader. A hero. Whenever something happened and you rushed into action, it never felt like you were becoming her, or bringing her out. It felt like she was replacing you. Like the real you had to sit back and watch her save the world. It was a strange feeling, to see what she sees and to feel her pain and her body move but to also not even know what she's thinking. She completely trusted her gut.

At first, that scared you. That feeling of discontent from your own body. But as you trained more you realized that it was because of your quirk. Using someone else quirk like that, becoming them, it had to have a downside. It's not you anymore. But that was okay. Because Memory is a hero, whoever she may be. Someday, you hoped to meet her.

But now, she took over again.

Your hands dropped to your sides and you ran towards the flames. A few trees were in your way, so you had to turn and twist and jump to dodge them. More flames came up, just a few feet from you. Just around the corner, and you could find the source. Bring all the feelings back, bring her back. You've finally realized how empty your life was without her. Without Memory. No friends, just homework and a mentorship. You need something like this, you need her.

Just a few feet and you're there. Another batch of flames come up and smoke covers their master. You wait behind them, quietly, trying to remember your most powerful quirks. The wind blows the smoke away slowly to start to reveal a figure. More detail was coming into view as you got ready. Their clothes, their muscled and scared arms, their large and spiky hair.

_Huh?_

Your hands dropped away and just like that, Memory was gone again. You almost wished there was a villain. Almost.

"Bakugo? What are you doing here?"

Your voice echoed in your head as the first thing you've said in the past few hours. Bakugo jumped at your voice, pulling himself up quickly and turning around to face you.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? I could've killed you!"

"I really doubt it."

"Why are you stalking me?"

"Stalking? I came here because I thought there was a villain! What kind of sane person starts playing with explosions at two in the morning?!"

"I'm not playing! I'm training. And I know my explosions are quiet enough to not wake anyone, so what the hell are you really doing here?"

You looked at Bakugo, he was so close and yet so far, his figure outlined by the moon, under a thousand stars. Thinking of that, a place in his arms here, where no one else could see or say anything, you suddenly started to feel really tired.

"I couldn't sleep. Figured I'd take a walk or something." You lost all the energy to train, you could just sit down and watch him, the smooth movement of his body as he perfects that troublesome quirk of his, watch until your eyes slowly shut.

"Yeah. Me neither."

You sat down on the grass, feeling the wind come up your knees, up to your face, blowing your hair away. You smiled. Your eyes travelled up to the stars, watching more and more appear as you got used to the darkness.

"It's so pretty here."

"You never saw the stars before or something, dumbass?" Bakugo complained, hands on his hips as he looked at you impatiently.

"Don't call me that!" You whined. You kept looking at the sky, so many new things appearing, different patterns and so many stars. "I don't know. Where I'm from there's way more light pollution I guess. Plus I didn't live by the ocean so the whole place was surrounded by bright lights. Here, it's so much easier to see everything."

Bakugo's hands dropped as he looked up to the sky.

"I guess you're right. I guess it's pretty nice here."

It was quiet for a little while, just wind rustling the leaves and the sounds of the distant waves. But it was nicely quiet. A quiet that brought your mind to a relaxed rest, just watching the stars twinkle overhead. You barely even felt the cold anymore, just a chill here and there. You've never felt so distant yet connected like that before, but it made sense. You were so relaxed you didn't even notice how Bakugo sat down next to you.

"Look! There's the Aries constellation!"

Bakugo pointed at a cluster of stars on the sky surface.

"Where? You gotta be more specific."

"Oi, come on, shithead! It's right there! How can you miss it?"

"I don't see where you're pointing!"

"Christ!" Bakugo groaned and swung his arm around you to grab your other shoulder and pulled you close. He held you tightly and pointed to some other cluster of stars.

"See? You can tell by the two corners! You can't be this blind, can you?"

But you couldn't see anything. Your heart was pounding in your chest and you tried to forget about the way his arm feels around you, the way his body's touching yours. It was all too much. The stars felt like they were shaking, you couldn't focus. You didn't know what to do. What to say. You were forgetting how to breathe. Wait, how do you breathe? _Shit. Shit. Shit. Why can't I even handle a teenager!? _Your mind screamed, and you panicked.

Suddenly, you felt your hands slam on Bakugo's leg and you tried to contain your voice as it escaped your mouth.

"Bakugo!"

He looked away from the sky, and turned towards you, staring at your beautiful eyes. His grip didn't loosen, he just kept staring at you.

"Well, what is it, pervert?"

"Pervert? You're the pervert here! Why are you holding me like this?"

Even though you didn't want him to let go, you knew he had to. Even though you wanted to listen to him talk all night about the stars, you screamed those words.

He looked at you in utter horror once he realized you were right. His arm swung back and he jumped away, still looking at you.

"I didn't mean it like that! I wanted to show your stupid blind ass the stars since you seemed to like the night so much! I was trying to be a good person! Why you gotta ruin everything?" His blood was boiling in his body.

"Shut up! I didn't ruin anything, there was nothing to ruin dimwit! And don't make fun of me for liking true night if you seem to know so much about it! And stop screaming, people live here!"

Bakugo threw his hands over his face and pulled on his hair. He winced and complained under his breath, talking about how annoying you are and how everyone should know constellations because it's useful on maps and stuff. He angrily walked away from you, going into the forest.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Stop following me around, you're not my mentor right now!"

"I'm always your mentor." You say, getting up and following in his footsteps. "It's dangerous here alone, we should just go home Bakugo."

"Fuck off, if you're scared just leave. Run home little puppy, I couldn't care less."

"No. If you're going, I'm not leaving you."

"Do you even know where I'm going, you wannabe hero?"

_Actual hero, dumbass._

"I don't care. If you get hurt or die it's on me. I can't just let some kid go into the woods alone when I can come with them and protect them."

"Just shut up. Stop talking all that crap. I'm going alone."

"No. I won't let you."

"I've been going alone all these years before you got here, what makes you think I need you?"

You paused. "Why do you keep going there? What's there?"

"Leave me alone." Bakugo didn't stop walking, and you didn't stop following. It was kind of annoying following his every step, but you kept at it.

"I'm following you, you might as well tell me."

"Holy shit, you're so annoying! Just leave!"

"Baku-kun!"

"Ugh, fine! I build a tree house there or whatever. I like it there and I sleep there. It's comfortable. Are you happy?"

You grinned from ear to ear. _How cute, a tree house? _"Very. But now I wanna come even more."

Bakugo stopped and sighed. You were expecting him to explode, or at least another argument, but you didn't get anything.

Bakugo started to pull off his hoodie to reveal beautiful clear skin underneath. Unfortunately, it got covered by his shirt again as it fell to cover him. He threw the hoodie to you with incredible force and knocked out your breath.

"Fine, but wear this. Your shivering is annoying too."

You started at the hoodie and tried your best to contain how warm it already made you feel, and you weren't even wearing it. You put it on and followed Bakugo's lead, excited to see what kind of things he could be hiding in that house. As you got closer to him, he started walking again, not giving you a chance to walk beside him. Even so, you followed him with a glowing smile.

"Thanks." You mumbled. You wanted to say it louder, but that's how it came out, and you were going with it. You followed him for a few more silent seconds before he responded with a mumble too.

"Whatever."

Bakugo rushed through the forest. He easily avoided branches and bushes, he knew exactly where they were. He pushed himself further by stepping on the roots, he never slipped or tripped. He flew through that forest, he knew it like the back of his hand. You, on the other hand, didn't.

At every other step, you tripped or got a stick smacked in your face. When you would step on the roots you would slip. Having to keep up with Bakugo's pace gave you no break, and many many scratches were starting to form all over your legs and hands.

Stepping on another root, you slipped again. "Shit!" You whispered as you fell over, hitting the dirt. You had to quickly pull yourself back up and shake it off your (and Bakugo's) clothes as well as your legs. You sighed and hurried to follow him because he didn't even pause when you fell.

You finally caught up, Bakugo clicked his tongue. "If you can't keep up, leave. You'll just hurt yourself even more and waste your time."

You scoffed in reply. "Maybe if you would stop being selfish and slow down a little, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Are you such a little bitch that you can't even handle a _walk in the woods?_" He says and starts to walk faster.

His words sting, not because of the actual insult but because he's right. You've been letting your guard down a lot, trying to follow him and forgetting you have your own ways to do things. You stopped in your tracks and focused, letting your quirk bring power into your body.

You ran up to him, walking alongside him.

"What the hell?" Bakugo said, watching as the branches and trees in your way didn't bother you as you walked through them. You didn't have to step on roots anymore, you just simply walked.

"Well, come on, what's taking so long?" You laughed and started to run in the general direction Bakugo was heading.

"Hey!" He yelled and started to run after you. You could see his angry face when you turned around to look at him. He was running like crazy. You laughed and kept running. Bakugo kept screaming nonsense and insults but you didn't care. You liked this, running like this, not having anything bother you. You enjoyed running through the branches and trees effortlessly. You did miss the wind in your hair but it was a small sacrifice to make for a feeling like this.

Eventually, you escaped the concentrated woods and ran into a small clearing. It was still surrounded with trees, but right in the middle, there was a fallen tree with wooden planks built around it to make a small cube. It had a little window, and you could see a door on the side. The door was quite different though, it was just a part of the wall that was cut out and attached back on hinges, a rusty metal handle attached to it.

Finally, Bakugo (tired, angry and out of breath) caught up to you. You heard his footsteps growing behind you and prepared for the worst.

"Got you!" He screamed and used his explosions to lift himself and fly towards you. He spread his arms and legs like a cat ready to land, waiting to catch you in his trap.

Unfortunately for him, Bakugo forgets that your translucency quirk was still activated.

Bakugo's decent to tackle you turned into panic as fell right through you and slammed into the ground.

"Are you kidding me? How did you forget?"

He stood up to face you with eyes that could kill. "How long does your stupid quirk last anyways?!"

You sighed. "Oi, Baku-kun. You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about you old bastard!"

"Who are you calling old?" _Damn. I just accepted the whole bastard thing. Great. _

Bakugo laughed and cracked his knuckles. "Come on, switch out your quirk for something flashy and let's have ourselves a real fight."

"I think that fall was enough embarrassment for you today."

"Shut up! You're just scared!"

You ignored him and walked to the little hut on the ground. "Is this it?"

Bakugo's flames died down as he walked towards you. "Yeah."

"This isn't a tree house, Baku."

"The fuck do you mean? There's a tree, there's the house! What more do you want?"

"That's - not exactly - oh whatever. Let's just go in."

Bakugo turned the handle and started to push the door. When it didn't budge, he took a step back and kicked it, and immediately it burst open. Inside was small, but there was a solid wooden floor and a large blanket, as well as pillows stacked away to the side. Old, torn and dirty posters hung on the wall, their corners drooping down. Still, you could see just enough to notice most of them were about All Might. You tried to hide your smile about the fanboy as he walked inside and stood there impatiently."You coming in or are you just going to stand there like the pervert you are?" He scoffed."I'm not a pervert, you asshole!" You were going to make fun of him for the posters, but you decided against running for your life at two in the morning as your trusty pupil chases you.You finally stepped inside the little house and Bakugo slammed the door closed. There was a large metal hatch attached to the back, and he closed it tightly so there was no way to get out (unless you have a transparency quirk, that is).Bakugo sat on the furry, grey blanket as he finally relaxed. He took off his shoes and put them by the door, crawling over the other side of the little hut (which was about 1.5 meters) to start arranging the pillows. When he finished, he flopped on the blanket and let out a long sigh.

You sat down beside him, watching the wind love the leaves outside the little, dirty and broken window.

"Well lay down, what, you need an invitation or something?" Bakugo tired to sound angsty but he was too exhausted from everything today. His voice was soft and sleepy, which was a first for you.

You smiled, hoping he couldn't see you despite the bright moonlight. "Well, kinda. I don't want you to set me on fire if I accidentally touch you."

"Chill, I won't. I don't want you to just sit there and watch me sleep though, so fucking lay down and sleep already."

He finished and you gently lowered yourself onto the blanket. Cool air rushed through the broken windows, the holes in the walls and the crack under the door and it gave you chills. You shivered as you crawled into a ball and breathed heavily onto your knees in search for heat.

"The hell are you doing?"

"It's freezing in here. How are you not cold?"

He shrugged. "My body constantly emits heat. I've never really been bothered by 'cold'."

You shivered and goosebumps reappeared on your body again. "Lucky bastard."

You could hear Bakugo chuckle under his breath. _Well, at least he's having a good__ time. This was a terrible idea, I don't know why I even came here. He would've been just fine on his own._

"Can you stop shivering? It's annoying as hell, I can't sleep."

"It's annoying for you? Well, jeez, sorry, let me just paralyze my body so you can rest, your majesty!" You said and Bakugo chuckled again.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

You grabbed the pillow from under you and smacked him in the face with it. "Is _this_ helping you sleep, sire? At least you won't hear my _loud_ shivers anymore!"

Bakugo shot right up and threw his pillow in your face before you had time to react. "Hey! Don't be a brat!"

You laughed in response. "Why the hell not? You always are!"

"As long as you're under my roof, you're under my rules. Got that?"

You hid your giggle from him. He looked so serious, or tired. You couldn't really tell. "Or what? You'll kick me out? You couldn't even catch me in the forest!" You started to swing your pillow towards him when he grabbed it out of his hands and smacked it down on the ground. It was only a matter of seconds - no, less - and grabbed your shoulders and pinned you down to where you layed previously, your head banging against the soft pillow where you couldn't even notice the impact. He threw his leg towards you before you had another chance to think and brought his face close to yours.

"Caught you." He said. His tone still was soft, but it was somehow different from tired. It was playful, erotic. He had your wrists pinned down and his crotch pushing against yours. It was an accident of course, he didn't mean it like that. Its just a fighting position.

_Right? _

All this was too much. It brought back the memories from the training session before, only a few hours ago. So much has happened in the last few days, so much that almost never happened to you in your old life in years. Your breathing got fast and heavy, clashing with his warm breaths. You couldn't stand it, all this, it was just wrong. He was a student, a roommate, a younger boy, maybe even a friend - but not this. Despite knowing that, all you wanted to do was lay there powerlessly as he held you in the position and did whatever he wanted to you. You were in complete privacy, no one would ever find out. All he had to do was ask - he didn't even need to. He just needs to want it and you'd allow it. You wanted your heartbeats to match up as he took you and your clothes and ripped them to shreds. Your legs started to tremble at the thought, more and more images popping up in your mind. Just once. Just once would be enough-

His face grew even closer to you and he leaned his mouth towards your ear. You felt his breaths on your skin, travelling down your neck. Another shiver crawled up your spine but this time it wasn't from the cold. Bakugo was right, his body was emitting heat, your wrists now felt warm as well as your waist and stomach. You tried to breathe slowly, for him not to notice, but you were so close, it was so dangerous. He's smart, if he hears you he'll figure it out. Then what? How will he look at you? With disgust? Anger, maybe? Or... maybe... lust?

_Is that too much to ask for?_

Your thoughts were filling your head and it wasn't a good thing. Luckily, Bakugo finally got close enough to your ear to distrupt your thoughts with and incoming voice.

"Now sleep."

He let go of your wrists and rolled away from you, back to his own spot on the blanket. You let out a quiet sigh as your body finally relaxed. All you wanted to do was grab him, hold him by his own wrists and tear everything off of him. Do unspeakable things to him, and then have him do the same to you. You were so far into the forest. No one would even hear any screams.

_Out of pleasure, of course._

But he rolled away and you were left alone again, feeling the wind travel on your body but this time was worse. His body was a temporary relief, but now that it was gone you missed that heat. Finally, goosebumps found your skin again.

"Are you still fucking cold?"

"Well yeah, no shit. Your little pin down just made things worse."

"What are you mumbling about?"

_You're the one mumbling, brat._

"Well your body's hot, ain't it? I was warm for a little and then you rolled away and It got even colder."

Bakugo groaned in response to that. "Quit whining. You're fine with my body heat?"

His voice was even duller and quieter now, you were sure he was finally asleep. "Well, I guess."

"Great." He said, taking a deep breathe and mumbling the rest. "Then ..." You couldn't really decipher the rest.

"What?"

"I said come here, I'll warm you up."

That's when your heart stopped.

And then began beating again, three times as fast as before.

Your stomach turned, your lungs stopped working.

"You want me to sleep with you?"

_Well don't phrase it like that you idiot. _

"Don't phrase it like that."

_See? Told you. _

"If you don't want to I don't care, your own loss."

Your hands started to shake, probably both from the cold and Bakugo's words. To sleep with him- in his arms, have him warm you, keeping you in his embrace. You knew you wanted to do it, have him wrap his arms around you as your bodies entangled in a hot mess and you never wanted him to let go. But you also knew you shouldn't, and that if you do this, there's no going back. If you do this then you'll be admitting your damn feeling for the brat, you could never face him normally again. Never be satisfied with him again unless he has you pinned down for good with the _right _intention. You knew the risk.

But that just made it taste so much sweeter.

"Yeah, ok. For warmth." You respond.

"Yeah, no shit. What else would it be?" Bakugo's voice was even quieter then before and you knew he was gone. He probably won't even remember this, and by morning you will probably uncurl and he won't even know anything happened. That's what you tell yourself, at least.

"You're right. Nothing."

You start to roll gently towards him, shuffling your body. He was asleep though, his eyes were closed and he didn't seem to notice you moving forward. You paused, thinking of how you can have him around you without actually waking him up.

"What's taking so long? Just come here and sleep."

He wrapped his arm around your back and dragged you into him in one swift movement, keeping his arm on your back. Your face and chest lay on his chest, your legs intertwined and your heart racing. You tried to hear his heartbeat, but yours was too loud and overpowering. You prayed he was too fast asleep to hear it. As you slowly started to adjust to his - to him, your heartbeat slowed down and you felt his body start to warm you up. It was so relaxing. So comfortable. So good.

Your eyes betrayed you and closed, one of your hands on his chests beside your face and the other in his hair. You didn't even notice. It all just felt so right, so perfectly in place. The cold wasn't much of a bother anymore, and it didn't take longer then a few minutes until you joined Bakugo in the land of dreams.


End file.
